The After Math
by ShawdowFix
Summary: The After math of Skyword Sword. The Peace and Drama of the world. What it comes to. Who will be in love and who will break.
1. Chapter 1

_"Fi I need more time…" I screamed hesitantly. "You know those Moblin's are out there. I don't know if we will survive I am trying to think of a strategy here."_

_"Link… I don't think we will have a choice I think its fight or die." Fi Answered strictly. Not trying to help me at all._

_"I just want Zelda to be safe." _

_I headed through the doors of what looked like a destroyed or retro temple. "Zelda I need you to stay hidden there are a lot of them out there. I need to know your safe." _

_I Panicked slightly and Held my breath. I didn't want her to be hurt. She is after all this entire adventure I wouldn't be safe without her. She means everything and it would all be for nothing if I couldn't bring her home safe._

_"Link I will cover you for as long as I can." Groose shouted from the south gate of the temple._

_I headed through the double doors of the temple with my sword withdrawn. "Its time to save Hyrule." _

_It's been months since I rescued the Goddess (Zelda) from her Demise. I can't believe I had what I did inside myself. I not only killed a Demon but I killed the Commanding Demon. Or at least I made it rest until I am no longer walking the earth. _

_Zelda and I haven't had a relationship since. I think she feels bad and doesn't have the courage to speak to me. She can't she feels almost as guilty as Fi. I think she knows that Fi has to leave. I think she wants me to know that she's sorry that she can't bring her back. It's disappointing. I also don't think she realizes the nightmares I have without her. I have lost a best friend. Groose has filled in for the time being and has buddied up. He began to treat me slightly better than before but every now and then he can get back to his Grooseish Self. _

_ On the bright side the People are grateful. They consider me some kind of Super Hylian. They consider me a Hero of legend. Kids especially can't get over the after math. They are always asking me for Signatures. Its really funny all of the islands know. They have been able to make a small village in the forest calling it Hyrule Village._

"Link… Are you paying attention?" Owlan said.

"Yes sir." I said closing my booklet.

"Link do you mind staying after school?" Owlan said.

I nodded. The teacher began speaking to the class again. "Class… Lets move on to the homework. I want you to look in your Ancient history book and answer questions on the back of chapter 1 and 2 or Write a paper on anything that you have done recently." He placed the chalk back on the railing for the board.

The bell rang and students began to flee. "Link I still would like a word."

I was about to turn and just walk out I didn't need another distraction. I wanted to speak to Zelda. She hasn't even looked in my direction since. She looked miserable every day at school.

"Yes Professor what can I do for you?"

"You and Zelda haven't been speaking for a while is everything fine. I know you saved all of us and the Goddess. I just wanted to make sure you two are ok." Owlan said looking concerned.

"We haven't spoken in months." I said letting a sigh out. "We just didn't have anything to talk about after. I think she feels really shitty about the whole situation." I said. " I just don't know how to talk to her anymore… She is very unpredictable." I smiled.

"Thanks for talking about it link. I have a feeling its not your Sharpest points at the moment. Would you like me to speak to her father and see if I can get anything out of it?" Owlan asked.

I just shook my head. "No this is all my doing I would like to do it in time and by myself." With that I left the classroom.

"Zel." Melanie called. "You In Here." She walked into her room. Zelda was staring out the window.

"Zel.. You ok?" Melanie asked. "You haven't been able to even look at link." She said.

"I am fine Melanie." She choked out. " I just need time. I think he does. He practically hates me. I know he doesn't say it. But I think he knows I know. That's why we haven't spoken a word since that day. He is still upset about Fi."

Melanie gave Zelda a tight hug and patted the back of her shoulder. Zelda began to cry. "Hun its going to be ok. There are other guys like Link."

"I don't know how to tell him that I love him." Zelda said. "I just can mess up. If I do I don't think I will be able to handle it."

"I think he wont be disappointed In you. You should talk to him." Mel said.

Pipit noticed and walked over. "Hi Zel. You doing ok? Karene and I have been super worried that you and link aren't getting along." Pipit said.

"You should talk to him Zelda. You would be surprised. He might be as miserable as you are. Since you were one of the only ones who looked at him that way before and after this means you must care about him a lot." She paused looking for answer.

"I do feel the same."

"Then what are you waiting for.. Go talk to him."

" I don't know. I mean he probably hates me. I cant just walk up to him and confess." She paused.

"Yes you can. You should. I would do it before it's to late."

Mel walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Groose you home?" Mel shouted.

"Ya Hun. I am in the back working on some new things for Link." Groose shouted back.

"There you are." Mel said as she walked out the back of the academy and noticed Groose working on a sword.

"Link isn't the same with out it. He deserves one. He lost a lot this past couple of months Zelda included he could use something good." Groose said as he set the blade down from the Sharpener.

"You know Zelda loves him right? Like she is madly in love she just ran because she didn't know how to tell him." Mel said.

"So avoiding someone is a great way to communicate your affection and understanding for a person?" Groose asked sarcastically.

"Besides the boy needs her more then ever. He is traumatized after all that shit. You take down a demon overlord and tell me your going to be able to be satisfied with life?" Groose said starting to get a little disappointed.

"Groose you have to understand this from Zelda's terms. She has never really had feelings for anyone like this. Link is the first she has felt this way about. Its not like she could have the courage to talk about it." Mel said also getting irritated.

"Well I plan on telling him anyway." Groose said. "So at least he can make a move or talk again or something." Groose said as he walked back into the academy.

"Groose wait." Mel tried to stop him from going. It was already to late. Groose had the blade and a very important thing to tell Link.

"Help me. " Mel said shaking her head.

I was sitting on my bed unaware of the world relaxing. "Link you home?" Groose shouted as he banged on the door.

"Come on in bud." I shouted.

"How goes it?" He asked as he closed the door.

"I'm doing well still kind of dealing with the whole Zelda and I not speaking thing. But I think that will be figured out hopefully sooner rather than later."

"She'll get over it. Do you have reasons not to be talking?" Groose asked.

"None I can think of." I said. "Just think she needed space or something. I could feel that something wasn't right."

"Well you should work on it Link. I think Zelda Loves you or something. She is always really shy with admitting things like that. Mel has told me a lot about how she feels." Groose said. "She loves you bro. She just doesn't know how to say it.

"Also. This is for you." Groose said.

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. Groose handed me a long box. "Thanks Groose."

"Thanks." I said mysteriously.

_"He never gives things to people. I mean he really thinks I will take what ever this is. I feel bad just accepting gifts from anyone Zelda included." _I thought_._

"Groose I cant just accept this. It's too much. You really didn't" I was cut off.

"Of course I did." He smiled. "You saved Zelda and the world. You deserve some kind of thanks.

I opened the box.

"It is an exact replica of the sword of the goddess. The only difference was the handle is red. I felt I couldn't replace the sword but I wanted to make you one. Your very gifted in that field I think you deserve it." Groose said.

It was exactly the match of the sword. Groose was right. The gems were all matched. The gold everything he just made a red handle instead of a blue one.

"Just promise me one thing. When ever the moment you talk to Zelda is. Make sure you truly mean what you say." Groose said.

Groose walked away. "Hey.." I said. He turned around. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it bud. Tell Zelda I said hi."

I headed off to my Afternoon class with Pipit and the other Knights. We were going to be discussing how to fly at night on are loft wings.

"Hey pipit." I said as I set my Sack down next to my desk.

"Link how have you been?" He asked.

"I'm doing well just dealing with some Post trauma and anger is all." I said nervous.

"That whole Demon lord thing really must have gotten to you." He stated.

"No big deal just another problem I don't have time to worry about."

"Class." Owlan said. "Please everyone sit or leave if your no longer in my class."

The undergraduates left. They had no business being in are class. Just most of them were dating other Knights.

Everyone else sat down They were: Pipit, Karane, Mel, Myself, Groose and Cawlin.

"Today I am going to be passing out the goggles for all of your loft wings. We will be meeting tomorrow night after the sun goes down at the lumpy pumpkin." Owlan said. "I would like all Graduate class mates to be in attendance.

He went on about the history of the loft wing. How the goddess created them. They were used as a useful weapon during war times and also to deliver mail to all the floating islands. They kept peace a lot of the time between land and Air.

"Your homework class." He said as the bell rang. Pipit and I were the first two out the door.

"Talked to Zelda yet?" Pipit asked. "She wants to talk the rumors say."

"Sorry Karane and I have been talking at night."

"She has come and talk to us since she's been back. Quite a few times asking for help." He said. "She doesn't know how to talk to you again."

"Thanks dude and I'm working on it. I will try and talk to her either tonight or tomorrow." I said.

"Good luck link. See you tomorrow night." He said as he sped out of the hallway to go talk to Karane."

" I am thinking tonight." I smirked at my thought.

"Time to go find her and see what's been the problem."


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to head back to my room and sleep on what I was going to say. I had nothing to say other than sorry I almost died. I didn't want to sound stupid and pathetic talking to her. I laid there. I didn't know what to do. I just sat comfortably until sleep kicked in.

_Fi. Where is Ghirahim? I can sense his Presence. _

_"Here boy." He shouted with a demonic tone. I wanted to turn and strike but I knew he would expect spontaneous. I was calm and had an angry look as I met his gaze._

_"Aww How cute. The chosen Hero I presume." He spat. " I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance." _

_"You know how many times I could have killed you. I mean your so lucky to be breathing. Unfortunately I cannot allow you to be here for my masters return I must kill you before his full awaking."_

_"Ill tell you this much ass whole. I am so sick of this and every part of dark magic you and your dick head of a master has placed. I will and Promise to kill you. I will not hesitate." _

_Ghirahim laughed. "We will see."_

_He struck first as are blades met. All I could do is think of the shriek of Zelda and her panicked state. I had to kill him before he could hurt her. _

_My blade crashed against both of his as he fell to the floor._

_He wiped his face removing the blood from his mouth. "Boy I am impressed you have become a lot stronger than I remember." _

_"I have the Goddess and Her friends amongst the light. You have no Idea how hard I have been working just to make you bleed." I said in rage. " This is just the beginning."_

I snapped out of my Dream and Memory to the clock on the wall saying 7pm.

Dinner was in a half an hour with pipit and Karane. I had to invite Zelda somehow and now I don't have any time to do so. "Please let this work." I mumbled this to myself.

I knocked on her door Nervous. Almost as terrified as I was when I saw her fall asleep in that crystal. I didn't have a clue on how this was going to go. She might just spit in my face and tell me to leave.

"That would make all this worthless."

I knocked again a little harder than I did before.

" I told you I didn't want to go. I wanted to."

The door flew open.

"Oh.." She said stunned. She probably as surprised as I was.

"Hi Link. B-Been a-a w-w-while." She said sounded like she was about to start crying.

"Zel…. You ok?" I said standing at the door. Didn't know if I was aloud to enter her room or not.

"What are you waiting for? Come in silly!" She said choking on her words.

" Link…" She finally said. "Why did you save me? Was it because you cared or because you wanted to be a Hero?" Zelda asked.

"What the Hell Zelda? That's what's been bothering you this entire time?" I asked. " What do you think?" Before she could answer I added onto my previous thought. "Of course I care for you. I love you. I just didn't know if you felt the same. I have been avoiding this because I didn't know how you felt about it. I was so terrified to tell you. I don't mind proving my emotions. But I think fighting tooth and nail with Demon's makes it obvious that I really do love you. It proves I would place my life and my blood on the line just to keep you breathing."

"Always will. I will never break that promise." I added.

"Link. I know you mean well and I know what I have been doing isn't fair. I have been avoiding you trying to make myself like I used to be. The crazy girl you fell for all that time ago. All I am now is a washed up misbehaved goddess that can't even protect her own people." Zelda said getting tears once again rolling down her face.

"Who the hell has been telling you this?" I asked. "Your not near that at all. You're insanely beautiful. You have not changed a bit. The washed up goddess does not exist. Even if she did wouldn't she aloud to be. She sacrificed her former form to be you to live inside of you. She sacrificed so much to protect those of Hyrule. I would be okay with a beaten tired ratchet goddess. But you are the exact opposite of all those things. You have your entire life ahead of you ." I said trying to sound comforting.

"Thanks Link.. I am sorry." She said. She braced my with a really tight hug. "Karane really wants us to go to dinner." I said. "We shouldn't keep them waiting." I said smiling.

She kissed my cheek and took my hand as we stormed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"You actually decided to come out I am surprised." Karane said smiling at Link and Zelda.

"Figured you to would be off on your adventures and wouldn't be able to spend some time with us." Pipit added.

"I think I have done enough adventuring for one life time don't you think." I said smiling at pipit.

"Were both glad you guys could make it." Karane said.

"Thanks for the Invite."

"So link what have you been up to since that day after sealing demise."

"I have actually been looking for the triforce pieces. I don't know where they went off. They separated when I went to check on it. They dissolved from the shrine I made for them and dissipated. Since then though my hand has been glowing as if I was a piece. It's a very odd scenario."

"Well. What has the Goddess been up to?" Karane asked looking at Zelda.

"You know the usual. I have been super busy with sowing are banner for the school and also another scarf. For the next wing festival that happens at the end of the semester, I have also begun teaching the new recruits at the knight academy showing them some new stunts and tricks with Loft Wings."

"That's cool that both of you are at least keeping busy through all this. Link how is the brain of yours doing after all that's happened. Your mind at ease or are you stressing out at all?" pipit finally got into the subject.

"I have been ok. I know what people think. I just don't really know how to talk about it. It's quiet a story. I will tell my kids some day. But I don't think I could tell anyone else. I also am not ready to really talk about it." I said

"Alright bud. I get it. You don't have to go any further within. Just if you want to ever talk about it with anyone besides Zelda I would love to hear the story." Pipit smiled.

"You're a great friend Pipit. I will be sure to tell you when I am ready to. The entire island wants to know."

"Now how about you. You also had some life changing things happen as explained by Groose. He said you were consumed by a Demon or what?" Karane asked. "I mean Zel you had a pretty traumatic experience. As well." Karane said.

"I also don't really want to talk about it. My story is by far more known from Groose explaining everything." Zelda said. "He could never keep his mouth shut even if I wanted him to he couldn't." She smiled. "But I would prefer him to tell the story and see what people believe. If they have questions I will answer them and tell them my side. But its up to everyone else to believe are story."

We finished dinner shortly after and Headed back to the Knight academy. I didn't want to say anything about this story. I kind of wish I could just forget it.

"There going to keep asking about it you know." Zelda said. "They're never going to be leaving us alone. They just want all the details they can get." Zelda said. "Its only a matter of time before we have to tell someone or leave the island in annoyance." She said annoyed.

"When that day comes we will handle it. Until then we will wait and see how it goes." I said.

"We will have to make the most of it."

A rock hit Zelda's window. "What?" She said looking at me.

"Something just hit your window. Looked like a rock."

Suddenly another one hit the glass and placed a small crack in the window. "Well then that's odd." I said. The rocks got bigger and bigger until it finally broke one of the panels. There was a note tied to the biggest rock.

"_Zelda its Impa. You need to move your people back to the surface. It is becoming unsafe in the night sky. Your hero will be needed soon once again. He will be needed in the future more than the past. He will need to be frozen and sealed in a crystal in days time. I will fix the window as well. I hope you understand and know what to do. I know the emotions you feel towards this Hero but the one that was amongst you before was willing to sacrifice his freedom. It was for safety of the people. I suggest you do it soon so those can use him in need. He will awaken soon. You may be immortal but his soul must live beyond a normal life. He must be willing to answer the call. You wouldn't miss him at all. Your triforce will begin a cycle of evolution in time. You and a Hero will be reincarnated. Your spirits will be used for a dark time in Hyrule. You have a bond with the Devil king and his Minions you must sacrifice your freedom to protect others. All though this is a time of peace you must sacrifice your goddess gift and Link must sacrifice his life and wellbeing. Sorry to cause a darkness in your life but I am your servant and I will always be. You must do what I say. It would be a wise choice to do so. Link will understand._

_With love_

_Impa. " _

"Who was it?" I asked. She looked upset and said "Link. The note was from Impa. Why don't you read it and tell me what you think."

I grabbed the note and read it quickly. It felt like a bomb went off in my chest. I didn't want to leave. I felt as if I am to important and needed by those around sky loft. Just to walk away would make everyone miss me. Also I love you. I don't want to let go yet I am only 18. I want to live my entire life before I say goodnight to the world."

"Link she may be right. If you freeze yourself are Evolution will make a mends. You will have to one way or another. Or you could let me remove the Courage piece and place it with the Triforce. The choice is yours."

"I think me removing the triforce is smarter than basically freezing for 15 hundred years. One of us already had to do so. Is that not enough?" I asked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Link I have to go to the surface. I need to speak to Impa she isn't even supposed to be in this time. So the fact that she had made a second door of time makes me a little worried. She closed the gate after Demise was defeated remember." Zelda said. " I just hope everything is ok and something didn't happen that is worry some."

"I hope she is ok to. She helped me through a lot while you where frozen and also while I was on my mission. She continued time and time again to make sure you where safe and sound until I was able to handle Demise and Ghirahim. Eventually she couldn't keep up with Demise but She tried always and was loving in her own way." I said.

" So do you want to head down there first thing in the Morning then?" Zelda asked. "I think it would be a good idea."

"Sure I don't see why we shouldn't. I haven't seen my Loft wing in a while so he is probably going to be pissed at me. But I don't see why I shouldn't be able to." I said.

"Anyway I will see you in the morning." I said getting up heading towards the door.

Zelda Saw my intention of leaving and grabbed my hand and pulled me back down to the bed. "Where do you think your going?" She said smiling Deviously.

"I was going to sleep in my bed on the other side of the dorms… You know the door that's painted green." I said smiling.

"Link please don't leave me tonight. I have been far to fetched to actually tell you…. I don't really know how to put it." She said.

I could feel my heart beating at this point. I think I know what she is trying to say. I just don't know how to say it either. I wouldn't have even saved her if I didn't feel the same. She means everything to me.

"I love you." I said.

She was shocked and stared right at me. "You what?" She asked wanting to make sure I was clear with my words.

"I Said I love you. You heard me say it. I wouldn't have saved you if I didn't. I also have had these feelings for you long since all this. I wouldn't have been willing to do those things. Save those lives and Kill the Demons if I didn't. I would have sacrificed my life and my intentions for you Zelda. I wouldn't do it for anyone else."

"Link. I Love you too. I have been so frightened to tell you. I didn't want to speak of it. I figured it would make you run away. But I realized I ran away because I was worried that you hated me. I know Pipit was filing my space in your life with all the tasks of Skyloft and other places too. But I thought you hated me and never wanted to see me again after all this."

"What the hell? Zelda you know I never would even dream of letting you walk away. All the nights we didn't speak worried me. It made me anxious and paranoid that something happened while Demise had his grip on you. Besides I never really left you alone. All the nights you spent by the water fall I made sure you got home safely and that nothing messed with you. I never left."

"Awww. Even when I think you can't do anything more to make sure I am safe, your so wonderfully kind." Zelda said.

"Link just remember I love you."

"I love you too. Now we should probably get some sleep and make sure we have energy for tomorrow. We have a Goddess guardian to talk to after all tomorrow." I said smiling.

"Alright sounds good." Zelda said heading to the bathroom so she could change out of her clothes into her night Gown.

" Zel.." I said. " I will be right back ok. I am going to get my Comfortable pants on." I said smiling.

I headed back to my room. "There you are?" I was interrupted by Groose, for once I was just hoping for quiet but that's never the case here on this little island. I never have a moment of peace.

"So did you tell her yet?" Groose asked. "I think you should if you haven't bud."

" I did tonight on the walk back to her room. Groose I know your probably going to tell everyone so I don't know why I try and tell you to keep things quiet."

"Dude relax I wont speak a word until I am able to." He said smiling.

"Promise." I said placing my key in my door and opening it. "I have to go change Zelda is waiting for me." I said trying not to blush at the thought.

"Wait Zelda is waiting for you?" He asked. "Like as in what do you mean waiting for you?" He asked.

" She is just waiting for me to sleep. Now if you don't mind I need to get ready." I said laughing."

"Ok well be careful bud. Don't do anything stupid." He said walking back to his room and closing the door.

"Since this whole adventure Groose has been different. He changed his attitude towards Zelda and I has grown indifferent. I mean he doesn't have a crush on her and he is leaving me alone. I don't know if she and I being together has made him back off or he is just grown since Seeing a Demon." I thought to myself.

I Changed and Headed back to Zelda's room. I knocked and the door slid open on its own.

"Zel?" I asked. I looked around the room. "Must sti-" is all I could say before I was tackled from behind. "See I can be sneaky to you know." She said smiling not letting go of her hug.

I just held her. She was so warm her presence made me calm and her breaths were very calming and relaxing. We cuddled on her bed until Sleep caught us both. We were getting prepared for anything. I mean anything it didn't matter if it was Hell we were trying to sleep and be ready for a crazy ass week ahead. Impa being back is never good.

Sleep finally washed over me like Zelda and the blankets. She was soon to fall asleep behind me.

"Good night my Hero." She whispered kissing my cheek as we both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to an empty room and the sun peaking over the horizon. It was some of the best sleep I have had in months. I paused realizing where I was Zelda's Room. It made me cringe thinking what is going to happen when I walk out of her room without a shirt on. Who is going to notice?

Without Hesitation I opened her window. I continued to walked out the window. I remember last second that her room is on the second floor, so besides falling and most likely falling to my death I caught the railing on the wall and found my way softly down to the ground.

"Whats up Link?" Pipit asked. "Why don't you have a shirt?"

"I Um-"

"Link. What do you think your doing out here without a shirt on in the middle of Fall your going to catch a cold. Why don't you head back inside and get dressed and meet me on the edge of Sky loft?" Zelda said running over saving me an explanation to pipit.

"Sounds good." I said smiling.

I ran back to my room before I could be questioned by anyone else. I grabbed my tunic and tan pants. I headed into the bathroom and Hoped into the shower. I finished quickly and got dressed. I looked like the Hero I did back when Impa needed me. I Placed my Hat on my head.

"Its time link." I heard in my thoughts. "Be ready for anything. I don't know how today is going to fair with you but I know Zelda most likely isn't going to like it."

I cringed at the thought and placed my sword Groose made and Shield I had from when I was on my adventures over my shoulder. "Time to impress a guardian I said back to Impa."

I headed down from my room and headed to where Zelda said she was going to meet me.

"There you are." I heard in the distance. "Thanks for meeting up with me this morning. I know what Impa has in mind. We talked last night in my dream's not sure how to tell you." Zelda said with a tear running down her face.

_"Zelda The triforce on his arm is keeping him alive. His soul is very weak and he dosent deserve the kind of pain he will receive when he gets older. If he is strong enough which you and I both know he isn't he will be able to survive and live a mortals life. But we need to remove the triforce out of him it will starting eating him alive if you don't. Humans are not able to take that kind of power." Impa said as Zelda sat down._

_"I Understand I knew the day was going to come sooner than I wanted it to." Zelda said sitting in the corner. " Just give me some time to tell him or get him ready also I would like at least a day with him so I can show him how I feel." _

_"Anything your grace." Impa said. "I will remain in the temple until your ready to go forward take as much time as you need." _

_"Thank you." _

Zelda came out of the flashback fast and suddenly. "Impa is going to try and take the triforce out of you. Its something she needs to have happen because its going to try and kill you because it is to powerful."

"She told me to prepare for anything. I guess that is anything." I swallowed hard.

"You will do fine." Zelda hugged me. She knew I wasn't going to make it out of this as well as so did I."

We headed to ledge. Zelda jumped first. She whistled loud and clear. She dropped for moments and then slammed into her bird.

I jumped shortly after. Whistled and waited. I didn't hear anything and whistled again. I waited longer than normal and finally my bird caught me. He squawked at me.

"Sorry buddy this could be the last one. So lets make it special." I said smiling sadly.

We stayed in the air and did a dive and an air strike through a hoop. We were playing for about 36 minutes or so before Zelda decided it was time to head to the Forest Temple.

Zelda Grabbed onto me as I jumped from the Loft wing. We fell. We came close to the ground and I slowed us down with the Sailcloth. We landed near the forest temple.

We walked slowly. I swallowed Nervously. "Zelda if this is the Last time I walk into the Forest temple. I am glad I am able to walk with you." I said with tears burning my eyes.

She gave me a hug. "Link you will be fine. You need to speak with those who have blessed you with this curse/Gift. I know you can do it."

I hesitated "Thanks I will do what I can ."


	7. Chapter 7

I walked through the door nervous and ready to take on another challenge. There she was standing with a renewed door of time.

"Agh Hero… Nice of you to come on such short notice. I didn't know if you would believe me." Impa said.

"Impa how did you make a new doorway. I thought you destroyed all ways through?" Zelda asked stepping in the door way.

"Zelda I am the one who closed it. I am gifted remember. When the darkness approached you know I was the one who could do magical and dangerous tasks to protect you until your hero was blessed by the god's."

"So what am I doing?" I asked wanting to get the task out of the way so I could go home.

"What I am asking of you is nothing short of crazy and stupid. It may be dumb and sound crazy but I need you to connect to future reincarnations of yourself. Demise did mention you are cursed correct?" Impa asked.

"Yes… I didn't want to mention that to Zelda. But I guess now is better than ever." I said.

"Your what?" Zelda said giving me a crazy look.

"You are too Zelda." Impa said. "I want to see if link is able to break the curse so we can move on from this and never have to deal with demise again or reincarnations of him at the least." Impa said smiling. "Now boy are you ready to handle this task?" She asked watching me.

"I mean I have to don't I. I will do what I can. What Is needed of me."

"Step through the door and you will see a world of new. Hyrule will be transformed before your eyes. I want you to remember those of us you aided and helped save." Impa said. "You have done all of us well."

"You're making me nervous like I am dead or something." I Said.

"Link.. Are you really breathing or is it your soul making yourself at peace?" Impa asked.

"What? I said. Suddenly we were no longer in the temple but in a bright area amongst the clouds."

"Link. You didn't survive Demise. Yes you defeated him but your wounds were to great. You sacrificed yourself to make sure he remained at rest."

"Perhaps a relapse of the event." Impa said.

Suddenly the clouds remained gray, as did my face. Zelda was no longer in the room. I looked in what felt like a mirror or a memory of some kind. I wondered the area and noticed clouds began to develop as did thunder and lighting. I felt my pulse elevate as I noticed a boy lying on the ground. He resembled me.

"You made the ultimate sacrifice." Impa said proud.

I looked amongst the body and saw nothing but blood and pain. Raw and deadly pain.

Suddenly there was a flash. I was back in Hyrule the field.

"Link!" Zelda shouted.

"There he is. Groose go get professor Owlan."

I saw Groose run for the hills on end. Zelda remained close to the body of the hero who sat there.

"Link… Groose and Owlan will be back soon. They will patch you up.

My limp body had the courage and respect to smile at Zelda. I synced with the hero. "It….. It's ooook Zel." The body managed out.

I began to think to myself connecting to the spirit who lay there. I felt drained weak tired and sore. I had no movement of that body it was cold, dark, Angry.

"If I had to do it all again Zel. I would. I would make every person pay for you and your safety your loyalty and love. Thank you.. This isn't the last you have seen of me."

"Link! LINK!" Zelda screamed in pain and crying.

"Link.. I love you." Zelda said crying harder and screaming. "Please don't leave me." She was broken. It made me choke.

Impa interrupted my Internal depression. "You understand Link. This gate is to send you to the next life. It is to connect you to the current hero. You're the spirit this young boy needs to continue the path and protect those around you" Impa said looking up at me from now the gate of time.. So what will you do Hero?" She said. "Will you take the task at hand or remain in the clouded reality you lay in."

"I will always join the fight." I said smiling.

"Wise to come to your Senses child… Glad you did."

"Impa before I go. Are we in those moments? How long have I been gone?"

"Hours. It is still soaking in to those around. Groose and The villagers planned a celebration for you and your sacrifice to protect the world."

"Can I have a few more." I asked.

"Wait what?" Impa hesitated.

" I want to see them all one last time. As myself, or a spirit to say my final good by. I get it. I died. I don't have much of a chance of survival but isn't that what you would want to?" I asked. "Wouldn't you want to be able to say good by."

**_"Impa give the boy his life." A voice in the distance said. "He has given the ultimate. There is nothing else he can do. You are making everything he has done in the last 4 days nothing but lie's and confusing him. I would just return him. _**

**"**Yes your grace." Impa said. "Link the goddesses of Hyrule haven spoken. You have been granted your life.

**_If you're going to return boy you must remove the goddess's gift of us. The triforce it must be removed._**

"I understand that. But why did you bring me here." I asked. "I mean what was the true reason."

"Its because your mind was wondering through memories, you're soul was lost and looking for a chapter in which it found peace." Impa said. "I just wanted to help."

"Thanks Impa." I said trying to make light of the situation.

"The magic of the pressure relic will open the door to your connection to reality for a split second you must be prepared or all will be lost and you will have no choice but to move on to the next reincarnation of the hero." Impa said.

"Lets do this." I said.

Impa began humming a melody as the temple became dark.

_"Chosen hero of the Goddess gave his life and soul for her safety and protection. He will make those look in disbelief. I demand a reenactment of the heart and healing of his soul so that he may find love, feeling, connection, bravery and fear." _Impa said this with great passion.

She repeated the words.

_"Chosen hero of the Goddess gave his life and soul for her safety and protection. He will make those look in disbelief. I demand a reenactment of the heart and healing of his soul so that he may find love, feeling, connection, bravery and fear."_

Again she said them.

_"Chosen hero of the Goddess gave his life and soul for her safety and protection. He will make those look in disbelief. I demand a reenactment of the heart and healing of his soul so that he may find love, feeling, connection, bravery and fear."_

"Good luck hero. We will meet again in another life." Impa said.

My hand began to glow as things became hesitant I felt nauseated and dizzy. Pain began beating all over me as I opened my eyes. I opened them probably at the most odd of times.

"Thank you link for everything." Zelda's father walked away in tears. The infirmary was empty. It was nightfall as well.

I looked at my blood stained clothes. I was a mess. I felt pain and numbness and fear. I was afraid if I showed my face people would freak thinking I was a ghost wondering the halls of the knight academy. That fear quickly passed.

"I saw a bunch of get well cards and flowers that were all but fresh."

I looked at one of the cards.

_"Thank you link. I love you bro. Hope you feel better and get well soon. I miss having you as a training buddy. Karane and I wish you a fast recovery and smooth sail through graduate school and life._

_Love _

_Pipit and Karane" _

I read card after card and looked at the stuffed animals and flowers people left for me. Groose left the biggest one. It took me about 12 minutes or so to read the entire thing.

"I did not know I was missed this much." I smiled I felt the warmth of everyone's love help numb some of the pain."

"I wonder what Zelda is going to think of all this." I said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

"Links gone…" Zelda said crying into a pillow. "its all my fault. I wasn't able to save him.. Damn you older sisters for not giving me ability to save lives."

"Zelda its ok. I miss him too but he will pull through this. He pulled through when it came to you didn't he?" Groose asked.

Zelda still cried she finally decided to ask. "I am going to go get some Ice cream you want some. I could use something that would make me feel better."

"Umm sure… are you ok with me coming?" Groose asked. "I mean you and link were always the ones who would go and would leave me in the dust." Groose said not trying to act insulting.

"Yes I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you to come." Zelda said.

"Alright fine."

They walked to the shop looking at the beautiful summer clouds and animals chirping in the distance. Birds and cats wondered sky loft.

"It sure is nice out here." Groose said. "I mean I love summer cant believe it's the beginning. Link would make it better." Groose said sadly. "Him and I made great and crazy memories. Its unfortunate he isn't here to see this."

"Groose do you mind not mentioning link. He is all people mention and the fact that I wasn't able to save or cure him."

"Zel… You can only do so much you are human after all."

**_"He is amongst you Child. We have given him another chance. "_** A voice said in the distance.

"Did you hear that."? She asked.

"No.. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Its nothing." She ignored it.

**_"He is alive Zelda you're hero. he made the sacrifice of the gods to stay as one of you. The power of the triforce granted his wish of being alive and staying for you, for the sake of the gods go to him. He wish's to see you and only you again. After all I am the goddesses guardian and will do what I can to help." _**_ The voice said._

"Impa?" Zelda asked confused. "Why cant anyone else here you?"

**_"Because I am amongst the clouds. Your Hero how ever is not." _**

"Thank you Impa." Zelda snapped out of her thoughts.

"Zelda you ok?" Groose asked. "I mean are you ok you have been really quiet."

"Just fine Groose ill be right back."

She took off running towards the infirmary.

I hadn't moved all afternoon not really expecting anyone to come visit. I just was weak and tired. I didn't have much strength to do anything. The nurse came and brought me some water and food after realizing that I was still breathing. She like everyone else was beginning to lose hope. Luckily not much word has gotten out to those on the island.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse came and asked.

"I'm doing better thanks. I am just tired. It's been a long couple of days if I can say the least." I said trying to lighten up the conversation.

"That's good to hear. Looks like your wounds have been healing nicely. So you should be able to go home in a couple of days as long as you rest and can eat regularly also take your potions."

"Thanks for not giving up on me." I said smiling.

"Don't mention it. You have done more than any one of us would ever want to edure or sacrifice." The nurse smiled.

"I never got your name by the way?"

"Its Malon."

"Thanks Malon." I said.

She was a new nurse apparently. She was from the far East Island. She looked about as young as I was.

"So how did you know about me?" I asked.

"Your story has been told to a lot of us. How a hero in the sky will save us all. It was an old Hylian Legend that was handed down from generation to generation altered as time went on. No one really knew if it was going to happen someday or not. Also the clouds these past couple of weeks have been a lot more Gray and dark until… they flashed a golden crimson color. That was a piece of the story that was key." She said.

"Wow." I said.

"I didn't think my story expanded all the way out east. I was just assuming it was just a Sky loft thing." I said smiling.

"You're a celebrity now link. Your story is known a lot more than you think. I would be terrified to have to fight the darkness that is Demise. I couldn't I don't know how you could." She said."

"Well thanks for making sure I am healthy because I just want to travel and move on. Maybe you could show me your home town sometime?" I said smiling.

"Maybe. But right now we have to make sure you can walk."

"LINK!" a scream came through the door like the sound of thunder.

"Take it your friends are here to see you." Malon smiled.

Zelda came running into the room. Almost slamming into me before stopping suddenly at the beds edge.

"Be careful now. The hero doesn't need anymore injuries." Malon said walking out of the room.

"Thanks for talking Malon."

She closed the door.

"Well isn't this a surprise. Thanks for coming and showing up."

"Hey, I have been busy with my life. Since I thought you lost yours when you were amongst the dream world." Zelda smiled.

"Sorry that I wasn't by your bedside when you woke up." She smiled.

"Well it didn't seem like a dream. It almost felt like a nightmare. You didn't want anything to do with me. You just shut me out and I was alone and scared."

"Link why would I suddenly ignore you? You just almost died to protect me and the ones you love. Including Groose." She laughed. "Groose has missed seeing you in the clouds."

"He didn't pay you to say that did he?" I smiled.

"Yes." She paused "Totally. Groose paid me to say that."

Zelda remained in the room for a couple more hours before Malon came and kicked her out.

"Ill see you around hero." She kissed me on the cheek and walked out the door.

"You had to ruin my catch up time." I smiled at Malon.

"Sorry Link you can speak with your friends when your healthy and strong again."

" Now eat your dinner and go to sleep. I will be back first thing in the morning to make sure your ok." She said.

"Goodnight Malon. I will be fine."

"You can read the paper tonight they wrote a pretty cool article about you and Sky loft." She smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Ill read it in the morning."

**So i had to Bring Malon into the story. I know she had nothing to do with Skyward Sword but i feel like she just fit the part of a nurse. But i hope you like the story. Feel free to send me a message or review always love getting your opinions on how i can be better. Also feel free to follow this because i will be writing it when ever i have spare time. From work, Sports, and School.**

**Thanks all hope you like the story **

**ShadowFix**


	9. Chapter 9

"You ready to go home?" Malon Asked.

"You have no idea I miss my room In the Academy." I said smiling.

"Well your free to go you have been discharged." Malon said.

"Thanks again for everything and healing me." I said.

She gave me a hug. "Anytime get yourself better before doing anything to stupid or insane. Don't you deserve it?"

"Thanks for everything again." I said as I headed out the door.

" People are going to be looking at you differently I am sure. So be careful."

"Thanks." I shouted walking down the steps.

I stretched out for the first time breathing in the fresh air. I wanted to go back to flying with my Loftwing because its been a while. I know for a fact that Malon would lose it even if I tried.

"Aghh Look who finally decided to walk outside." Pipit shouted hopping off his loft wing right next to me.

"Ya its nice to finally come outside. I mean I thought I was dead for a second." I smiled.

"Well everyone is glad your back. There have been some super insane storms these past few days. Were almost not safe in Skyloft anymore."

"Really. Care to explain the Storms?" I asked nervous.

"Almost like a black tornado its been flinging Moblins and a few other creatures on roofs at night. Its insane."

"That sounds more like a death wish then a Storm." I said Laughing to myself.

Pipit didn't think it was funny at all. He pretty much ignored my laughing.

"Link this is Serious…. No one knows where Zelda is again. She was on her Loftwing On night patrol looking for anyone or anything causing trouble. She hasn't been back since."

"What? I Mean the only place I know where she would go is….." I stopped remembering the castle that was in the forest temple. "PIPIT ILL BE BACK." I said running towards the cliff.

I Whistled. A Sound broke the silence and wind. Suddenly I felt a warm presence underneath me. "Nice to see you bud.

My Crimson Loftwing looked at me and turned back to pay attention where it was flying.

"Through the Green gateway." I said. " I need to see what Zelda has been up to."

The bird dove down to the cloud barrier.

He dodged rocks and other animals. We flew past the golden and red lights.

We flew to the opening in the clouds. As I jumped off the bird it squawked and headed back to where its been nesting.

I got close to the ground before pulling out my old sailcloth.

I landed light on my feet and ready for anything.

I ran towards the door.

"Lets go get the girl." I said trying to give myself some inspiration not really sure what to expect.

I reached for the handle and ripped the door open.

I walked into Zelda kneeling at the light.

"Wise ones. I need permission the towns people of skyloft are In danger and there hero has been distant and injured. I ask from you something your not going to believe or want to here."

I crouched beyond a rock where I was out of sight.

"I ask of you to bring us a sign of a new home as are current place in the sky is no longer safe."

She looked at the map on the side of the wall as it began to flash. The light changed directions and aimed itself at the wall. A map appeared as it gleamed. It showed a message that said. "Hyrule Castle." An Abandon Castle off to the east.

"Thank you." Zelda said.

"I have great news to tell my father." She said.

Impa walked around the corner.

"The sooner the better Zelda." Impa said.

"Of course she always gets involved in this its never easy." I said. Whispering to myself.

"She's my Advisor Link be nice." Zelda said telepathically. "Besides I protected her when you weren't strong enough did I not."

"I know. I am thankful for impa." I thought in return.

"Where are you?" She asked Mentally."

"Right here." I said out loud. Scaring Zelda.

"Aghh Hero.. Nice to see you." Impa smiled for the first time I think ever."

"Thanks Mom." I said back.

"Link what are you doing here?" Zelda asked.

" I came here because your father is going crazy because you basically vanished."


	10. Chapter 10

"I need to start leaving hints huh." She said smiling nervously."

"Wouldn't hurt to do so." I smiled.

"Alright so you ready to do this." Impa said. "The relocation of Sky loft needs to happen." Impa said. "That castle is never a bad place to start."

"It will happen." Zelda said nodding as Impa vanished.

"Be safe hero." Impa said in the distance.

"Link.. I missed you." Zelda said as she jumped into my arms for a hug,

"Oh.. Thanks…. I mean I missed you to." I said Nervously.

She was wearing her pink Goddess outfit. She looked incredible. I started taking a liking to Zelda a long time ago. We have been friends but ever since she left I began to realize how much I really did care. I also realized Zelda still was in my arms.

"Uh.. Link you can let me go now." She said.

"Oh Sorry." I smiled.

"I already almost had to. I don't want to let you go ever again." I said being childish.

"Creepy Link.. Creepy." She laughed.

"Haven't changed even after a near death experience." I smiled.

She smiled. "Anyway we should probably get back to sky loft."

"Probably." I said sarcastically. "The world knows I went looking for you again."

"Great. So are you going to bring me home again Hero?"

"Like always my princess." She must like it when I call her that. She was blushing pretty badly afterwards.

We headed to one of the Statues on the far side of the Forest temple.

I placed my hand on it and it began to glow and changed with a sudden wind gust it picked Zelda and I up off the ground and back into the air.

I whistled, as did she and suddenly we both felt a mouth full of Feathers.

"Thanks Buddy." I smiled. "I know you're probably busy with what ever you have as a bird going on." I said. My bird screamed and looked at Zelda's Loftwing.

We flew tailing Zelda as she dove and whipped into clouds and back up towards the floating Island.

We came along a ridge of the Island. She jumped first. I jumped higher so I could use her sailcloth and have a dramatic entrance right behind her. Both of the birds took off in the same direction as we jumped off.

We landed right next to the major water all.

"That was quite a ride." I said laughing standing up straight.

"We should do that more often." Zelda said smiling Deviously.

I walked up to her side. "Ready to face the world and talk about moving away from home?"

"You bet Hero. We will find out soon enough if it can happen."

"Can you stop calling me Hero?" I said stopping her in her path.

"Ever since you and Impa talked for the first time I haven't been Link to anyone I have just been Hero this Hero that."

"I just want to be Link again to everyone in fact I am. Just I don't want to be a celebrity is all. I didn't do all that much. I would risk my life for you anyway even if it meant I was going to die Zel. I mean I am glad you're acknowledging my accomplishments but Hero does not fit me well."

"Sorry I didn't know that it bothered you. Im-"

I cut her off by kissing her cheek.

"Its ok Zel. Just remember I would do what ever it takes to save you and keep you that way."

She blushed. " I will be back in a bit. I am going to go say hi to Groose its been a couple of weeks I figured I should show him I am alive." I smirked.

"Alright I will be talking to my dad when you get back. I may need your help when you get home." She laughed.

"See you soon Zel."


End file.
